Solo un sueño
by Hanshakou
Summary: Una noche Hinata tiene un sueño un poco...peculiar, lo cual hace que no pueda ver a la cara a su compañero de equipo. Y tambien la ponen un tanto histerica a la pobre...no se me ocurre nada mas, todo gira alrededor del sueño. Lean y reviewen!


Bueno!

Como siempre! orto fic Kibahina!!

weeeeeeee, me gusto, jojo

espero que les guste a ustedes tambien!!

(HI:si no ya veran*con un bat*)

ey! que te sucede??? no puedes goleparlos asi nada mas!! primero hay que drogarlos!

(HI: que?, oye,solo iba a mi entrenamiento*se pone su gorra* nos vemos)

H:*la ve irse* 0x0

* * *

**"Solo un sueño"**

Hinata abrió de golpe los ojos, poco a poco sintió como sus mejillas ardían, se sentó en su cama con una mano sobre su pecho, por las cortinas se colaba la luz de la luna y daba una tenue iluminación a su habitación, todo estaba tranquilo y callado. Pero su corazón latía muy rápido y no podía dejar de sentirse así de…avergonzada y nerviosa.

-¿_p-porque?_

¿Porque había soñado eso?

Lentamente puso sus dedos sobre sus labios y se sonrojó más.

No entendía…no entendía nada de nada, a ella le gustaba Naruto…pero si le gustaba el…entonces porque…

-_K-Kiba-kun…_

*******************

-¡¡oooooi!! ¡¡Hinata!!

Hinata se sobresaltó y se sonrojó, volteó rápidamente

-¡K-K-Kiba-kun!

Al ver a su compañero acercándosele con esa sonrisa no pudo evitar recordar su sueño….

Instintivamente se cubrió los labios y bajó la mirada sonrojada.

Kiba llegó a su lado

-no creí que te vería hoy

Hinata siguió sin mirarlo

-¿c-como?

-bueno, normalmente cuando no hay misiones entrenas

Hinata se sorprendió, era verdad, ¿porque había salido? El día anterior se había propuesto mejorar su técnica…¿¿¿que demonios hacia ahí afuera???

-y-yo….yo…

-bueno, no importa, ¿a donde ibas?

-...s-solo caminaba…es que…_ ¡solo fue un sueño Hinata!!¡S-solo eso!_

-bueno, ¿quisieras besarme?

Hinata se sobresaltó y miró completamente roja a Kiba, sentía que iba a explotar

-¿¿¿q-que???

Kiba la miró muy confuso

-o-oi…jamás había visto un cambio de color tan…repentino, ¿estás bien?

-n-no…yo… ¿q-que di-dijiste?

-que si podía acompañarte… ¿estas segura que te encuentras bien?

Hinata bajó la mirada con su mano cerrada cerca de su pecho

-c-claro…solo me confundí…p-perdón…

-tranquila, solo me diste un susto de muerte…en verdad creí que te desmayarías.

-perdón…

-¿entonces caminamos?

-h-hai…

Mientras caminaban Hinata se maldecía por dentro, ¿como había podido confundir esas frases? Además, Kiba jamás diría algo así… ¿verdad?...el… el jamás le pediría un beso ¿¿verdad??

¡NO! El no era deesaspersonas, eleraunchiconormal nocomotodoslosdemásacosado-

-¡hey! ¡Cuidado!

Kiba la jaló rápidamente a un lado, a tiempo de que no se estrellara con un árbol.

Cuando estuvo a salvo, Kiba puso una mano en su pecho y suspiró

-demonios…me estás espantando, ¿estas enferma o algo? Estás muy distraída hoy.

-¡g-gomenasai! Yo-yo… ¡estoy muy bien! ¡En serio!

-no se tu…pero en mi mundo andar estrellándose contra los árboles no es "estar muy bien"

Hinata bajó la mirada

-p-perdon…

-no te preocupes...pero si tengo que evitar que te lastimes estrellándote te llevo a tu casa ¿vale?

-h-hai

-ven, en tu estado es peligroso por aquí

Kiba la tomó de la mano y ella no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse al tiempo que sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar más y más rápido.

Caminaban por las calles, Kiba la jalaba, Hinata tenía la imagen…de cierto momento de su sueño en la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Después de caminar otro rato, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, Kiba la soltó y se sentó bajo un árbol, le hizo una seña a Hinata de que se sentara junto a el.

Hinata se sonrojó, bajó la mirada y se sentó junto a él con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, ninguno dijo nada, Hinata sabia que si no hacia algo terminaría poniéndose bastante roja, aun así seguía sin entender!

¿¿¿Porque demonios había soñado eso???

Kiba era solo su amigo!!

¡Eran A-M-I-G-O-S!

¡¡Solo eso!!

¡¡Rayos!!

_-¿Hinata?_

¡¡Tal ves el día anterior había hecho algo que había hecho que soñara eso!!

¿¿Pero que???

¡¡Revivamos el día anterior!!

Después de entrenar… ¡se había ido a su casa!

¡Espera! ¡Kiba había querido invitarla a salir!

¡Pero ella le había dicho que necesitaba entrenar!

¡¡Oh por dios!! ¿¿Acaso eso iba a suceder si se encontraba con Kiba??

¿¿En ese momento??

_-¡Hinata!_

¡¡No!! ¡¡No iba a suceder porque esa idea de que Kiba quería invitarla jamás había sucedido!!

¡Solo estaba inventando excusas!

¡¿Pero entonces porque rayos había soñado que se besaban?! ¡¡Peor!! ¡¡¡Que ELLA era la que lo besaba!!!No había ninguna-

-HINATA!!!

-EXPLICACIÓN LOGICA!!!!

Silencio, Hinata apretaba los ojos con los puños cerrados, Kiba parpadeo confundido, ¿Que había querido decir Hinata?

-¿l-lógica? ¿Para que?

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que había gritado…

Se sobresaltó y miró completamente roja a Kiba, ¿¿¿Ahora que decía???

-¿¿Y-y Shino-kun??

Kiba solo se confundió más, pero al ver a Hinata en ese estado…entre la histeria y el colapso mental…mejor no dijo más del tema

-en su misión…ya sabes…con su familia siempre esta en misiones

-a-ah

Volvió a bajar la mirada, como se odiaba en ese momento, seguro Kiba la tomaría por una loca.

Si Kiba no hubiera seguido hablando, ella habría explotado.

-En estos días no muchos tienen misiones, es algo aburrido, incluso Akamaru se aburre.

Hasta ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta que no había oído a Akamaru, lo buscó con la mirada, Kiba se dio cuenta.

-está con Hana, era su revisión-miró a Hinata sonriendo- creo que esta vez si que estamos solos

El aumento del sonrojo de Hinata se hizo bastante notable, ¿Que había querido decir Kiba con eso? No podía ser algo…malo, ¿verdad? Kiba no era un acosador…al menos…aparentemente…¿¿y si Kiba intentaba hacer algo?? ¡¡No podía perder la compostura en ese momento!! ¡¡T-Tenia que permanecer tranquila!! Tranquila y-

-¡Hey!

Hinata se sobresaltó y lo miró

-¡p-perdón! ¡no es que no te hiciera caso! ¡S-solo estaba pensando! ¿¿C-cuando regresara Shino-kun?? ¡Pero no era nada malo! ¡¡Pensamientos c-comunes y corrientes!! ¿¿Cuando regresará A-Akamaru?? ¡¡N-No te ignoro ni nada!! ¡En serio!

Kiba se le quedó mirando, apenas había entendido un cuarto de las cosas que había dicho Hinata, cerró los ojos y sonrió

-que linda

Hinata aún sentía sus mejillas arder, estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a su mejor amigo…y de una forma bastante patética. Kiba se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Hinata

-sabes, solo te veía sonrojada con Naruto

Hinata no lo miró, solo veía el piso queriendo desaparecer.

-p-perdón…

Kiba se rió, Hinata sintió como la tomaba de la barbilla y hacía que lo mirara, y no pudo evitar que su corazón volviera a latir cada vez mas acelerado, ahora no solo sus mejillas ardían, todo su rostro sentía que tomaba un color escarlata.

-K-Kiba-kun…

-no te disculpes, si te ves lindísima así.

Ninguno se movió, Hinata no podía quitar la vista de los ojos de Kiba…eran tan cálidos…y…parecía que la hipnotizaban…que la atraían…a él…Era una sensación que nunca había sentido…y justo por eso no pudo hacer más que apretar los ojos y gritar...claro, no sin antes estrellar su mano en la mejilla de su compañero.

Pasó un tiempo sin abrir los ojos, sus manos estaban juntas cerca de su pecho y en su cabeza la imagen de su sueño y de los ojos…de Kiba…esos hermosos…¡NO!

Hinata negó bruscamente, su corazón parecía una ametralladora y quería alejar esas imágenes de su mente.

Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, vio a su compañero tirado de espaldas, con una mano en su mejilla, mirándola entre asustado, confundido y obviamente dolido…pero mas asustado

-¿¿¿q-que demonios te sucede???

Hinata miró su mano, su palma estaba completamente roja y le punzaba…miró a Kiba sonrojada.

-¡g-gomenasai! ¿E-estas bien?

-¿¿bien?? ¿¿¿BIEN???? ¿¿Me has cacheteado y esperas que este bien?? ¿¿¿Me ves tirado en el suelo con una mejilla a punto de sangrar y crees que estoy bien???

Hinata bajó la mirada

-y-yo…¡es que!...e-era una situación…¡no muy normal! Y…y…

Kiba se levantó cruzando los brazos, Hinata lo miró, y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se veía la marca de su compañero de lo roja que estaba su mejilla…en verdad que no se veía. Kiba obviamente seguía indignado

-veo que no estas en condiciones de siquiera pasar el día conmigo…así que nos vemos.

Kiba empezó a caminar

-¡ah! ¡E-espera Kiba-kun! ¿A donde vas?

-a ponerme hielo

Hinata se levantó y corrió hacia Kiba, caminó a su lado

-¿t-te duele mucho?

-¿ves lo rojo?

Hinata miró el suelo, tenía que hacer algo, sabía que Kiba seguiría enfadado mucho tiempo si no lograba que olvidara lo que había hecho…y eso era un poco difícil…pero no quería que Kiba se enfadara así con ella.

Lo miró, Kiba se veía frustrado, y tenia toda la razón en estar así

-¿_q-que hago?..._

-_demonios del-…¡¡me duele!! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¿Que rayos le sucede?? ¡Solo quería pasar el día con ella! ¡Como si no fuera-_

Se sorprendió, volteó a ver a Hinata, que veía el piso, después dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos, Hinata había tomado la suya, volvió a mirar a Hinata

-y-yo…uhm…me…¿perdonas?

Kiba empezó a sentirse culpable por la forma en que la había tratado, había sido muy brusco y…agresivo, no debía haberle hablado así, Hinata era su amiga…pero después de todo, seguía siendo una chica.

-o-oi…no era en serio…solo…

Kiba abrió mucho los ojos mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían…y no por un golpe…

Había quedado en estado de shock, jamás se le habría ocurrido que pasara eso.

Lentamente puso su mano en su mejilla, la sensación suave y cálida de los labios de su compañera, al pensar en ese beso no sentía ni rastros del dolor anterior.

Hinata estaba muy sonrojada, pero de alguna manera se sentía aliviada. Seguía sintiendo su corazón palpitar muy rápido…

Aun seguían tomados de la mano, Hinata sintió como Kiba entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, volteó a verlo, él miraba al otro lado, pero alcanzaba a notar un ligero rubor sobre su marca…la no golpeada claro está

En ese momento sintió algo raro, jamás había visto a su compañero…tan lindo y…atractivo como lo veía ahora, era una sensación que de solo pensarlo la hacia feliz…

-_Kiba-kun…_

No pudo evitar sonreír, aun no sabia porque había soñado eso….pero creía que en verdad podría llegar a pasar…

Después de todo…

Hinata cerro los ojos sonriendo un poco sonrojada mientras abrazaba el brazo de Kiba aun sin soltar su mano

Bien decían que los sueños podían hacerse realidad si no los cuentas a nadie…

* * *

Bueno! ahi esta! largito pero bueno!

(HI: a saber de donde saco la idea esta loca)

ey! lo empeze hace un año! dejame!

(HI:sisi, bueno! reviewenos!!)

SI!!

Sayito!!


End file.
